Never Again
by x.Arcanine.x
Summary: "Jack wasn't supposed to be here, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed it. He was addicted."


This is just a short oneshot I did because I was bored! I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Jack wasn't supposed to be here, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed it. He was addicted.

"You're not supposed to be here." Came the silky voice from the dark.

"I know Pitch." He replied

"So why are you?" Pitch asked, his warm breath on Jack's neck as he phased out of the shadows.

"I told you never again." He added, his lips on the shell of the other spirit's ear, making him shiver.

"I-I couldn't help it." Jack answered breathlessly, turning to the Nightmare King. The man leaned down and claimed the other's lips on a fiery kiss while holding his hips close. He moved down to his neck, nipping at the creamy white skin, earning moans from the frost sprite.

"Oh Jack, you should've stayed away. What would the others think of you? Sleeping with the enemy." Pitch mumbled, a smirk on his lips. Jack said nothing as Pitch's hands moved under his hoodie and over his lithe form.

"You don't care do you my little toy?" He asked and Jack shook his head, a gasp leaving his lips as Pitch squeezed his nipples. He tossed his staff to the side and took his hoodie off, tossing that as well before Pitch took him into the shadows leading into a room with a king sized bed. He threw Jack down and crawled over him, one knee in between the Guardian's legs.

"What do you want Jack?" Pitch asked seductively.

"You!" The boy moaned.

"You have me." Pitch replied simply.

"I want you to touch me! Make me cum for you Pitch! Fuck me!" Jack whispered huskily, his blue eyes half lidded as he looked at the man above him. Pitch smirked and pulled Jack's pants and boxers off, licking his cock with his warm tongue. Jack moaned and yelled out as Pitch took his whole member in his hot mouth, licking and sucking. Jack's hips thrust up to Pitch's mouth and his cock twitched as he came hard. Pitch pulled back as soon as the boy's load was emptied, and eagerly kissed him, wanting Jack to taste himself. Jack tasted every inch of the Nightmare King's mouth, his own taste mixed with the older spirit's making him hard again.

"Ready for more I see." Pitch said, grabbing his cock and pumping it quickly, coating his fingers in the boy's precum. He stopped and slipped his fingers in Jack's entrance, pumping them roughly in and out, making him moan.

"Fuck, Pitch! Harder!" Jack shouted, but Pitch cut him off with another mind blowing kiss. He kept teasing the spirit beneath him, swallowing his delicious moans and sighs before pulling away completely. Jack whimpered at the loss, his chest heaving and his cock dripping. Pitch discarded his clothes and called forth some shadows, which immediately took Jack's wrists and tied them to the headboard.

"Pitch please!" Jack cried, struggling against the shadows. Pitch smirked and rubbed his hands over every inch of Jack's snow white skin, watching the boy writhe in ecstasy under the heat of his touch. Finally, Pitch crawled over Jack, aligning himself at the boy's entrance, teasing him.

"Beg for me!" Pitch whispered.

"Pitch! I need your cock! Please! Fuck me Pitch!" Jack cried wantonly. Pitch smirked and thrust himself into the smaller spirit roughly. A scream of pleasure tore through the air as Pitch slammed into his prostate repeatedly. Jack thrashed against the bindings, wanting to touch Pitch's muscular chest, wanting to pull the man down for a kiss, needing to hold on to him as he was pounded into.

Pitch must've read his mind because the bindings came off and he claimed Jack's lips roughly, pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth while he dragged his nails down the Nightmare King's back, leaving red lines. Pitch's nails were biting into Jack's hips, drawing blood as he held tight to thrust in. He moved his mouth to Jack's shoulder, biting the flawless skin, leaving his mark on the boy. The mix if pain and pleasure threw Jack over the edge.

"Pitch!" he shouted as he came again, his seed splattering on his and Pitch's stomachs. Jack's tightness squeezed down on Pitch as he came, triggering his own release as well, moaning as he filled Jack with his warm cum. He collapsed next to the boy after pulling out of him, his cum leaking onto the black sheets. He scooped up the cum from Jack's stomach and licked it off his fingers, savoring the sweet taste of the Guardian.

"This can never happen again." Pitch said, but Jack just chuckled.

"That's what we said the first time."

Pitch kissed him, his tongue slipping into his lover's mouth and dancing with his. They pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting their lips, blue eyes gazing into gold, and their breath mingling, Jack's cold breath making Pitch's warm breath show up in wisps. Neither spirit said a word for a while, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Jack acted first, kissing the Nightmare King once more before curling up to him and falling asleep with Pitch stroking his white hair.

"I love you Pitch." He whispered before.

"And you, Frost." Pitch murmured back.


End file.
